Suna Spies
by Yaruhi
Summary: I need you to go and spy on four of Konoha highs richest young men. Get them to open up to you then report back to HQ. Its matter of national security. if they find out about the mission, despose of them. Permanently!" ShikaTema,NejiTen,SasuSaku,NaruHina


_Story outline:_

_-Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata are kunoichi from Suna who specialize in infiltration and espionage. They are given an assignment to go to the village of Konoha and enroll in the local high school in order to spy on four of Konoha's richest young men. All of them are from prominent families and heirs to major fortunes. The girls are instructed to learn all they can about the boys' families and dealings and to report back to HQ. If the boys should find out about their mission it would pose a large threat to Suna, and the girl would have to "dispose" of them. Permanently. What our four kunoichi are not expecting, is to fall for their targets. This ought to be good!_

* * *

A rap was heard on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and in stepped four teenage girls. They were, by order of age, Subaku no Temari, age seventeen, Arai Tenten, age seventeen, Hurano Sakura, age sixteen, and Hyuga Hinata, age fifteen.

The middle-aged woman sitting behind the large, oaken desk looked up. "Ah, Konichi wa girls."

"Konichi wa Anko." Temari addressed the woman. "Mari said you wanted to see us?"

Anko nodded. "Hai, I did indeed." She motioned to the chairs opposite her. "Please sit down."

After everyone was comfortable, Anko spoke. "I don't have to tell the four of you that you are some Suna's best kunoichi. In fact, with the exception of myself, Suzuka and Kurenai, you are undeniably the best we have." She paused. "I'm sure that the four of you are aware that tensions between Suna and the village of Konoha have been mounting."

The four girls nodded. "It's not much of a secret." Tenten replied.

Anko smiled wryly. "Well, things have just gotten worse. Konoha has recently signed a three-way treaty with the villages of mist and wave, despite the fact that we have been at odds with both for many years. We believe that Konoha is preparing to make war and we need to find out what exactly they're planning." She looked at the girls pointedly. "That's where you come in."

Sakura spoke up. "Why us? Wouldn't you or Kurenai be more suited to this job? I mean the Konoha government would never give employ kids in their administration. And even if they did, why would they tell a bunch of teenagers anything worth reporting?"

Anko smiled. "You're exactly right Sakura which is why this is a different kind of assignment."

"What do you mean?" Hinata inquired.

"I mean, that instead of getting information from the Konoha government itself which is nearly impenetrable on account of it's supreme security, you will be getting information from another source."

The four girls shot her confused looks. "Say what?" Temari asked.

"You four will be sent to Konoha where you will enroll in Konoha high. While there, you will be gathering data from the kids there."

All four girls looked at her as if she were insane. Anko held up her hands. "Just wait a minute. It's not as crazy as it sounds. Four of Konoha's richest boys attend this school. They are the children of Konoha's prominent leaders and if anyone knows about the confidential dealings of the village, they will. Your' job is to get close to these boys and get them to divulge information to you. This operation is classified as an "A" rank mission." She smirked. "I've heard that these boys are rather spoiled and have girls hanging off of them so for any other girls it might have been rather difficult to attract their attention. However," she glanced raised an eyebrow, "I don't think the four of you will have any trouble in that area. But I do suggest playing hard to get, it drives guys like that crazy when girls ignore them."

Temari smirked. "Oh, don't worry Anko. We'll have them wrapped around our fingers in no time!"

Anko chuckled. "I'm sure. Once you've drained them of information, come up with some excuse to drop them and return to Suna. They must not find out about your assignment. If they do, dispose of them in whichever way you deem best… just don't leave any evidence. We don't want a murder being traced back to Suna. That could get us into extremely hot water!"

Sakura smirked. "Have no fear. We'll blend in like shadows."

"So you accept the mission then?" Anko inquired.

The girls nodded.

"Good." She pulled open one of her desk drawers and took out four folders. "These contain the information you'll need to get the boys. You may decide among yourselves who gets which boy. I've arranged to apartments for you. Temari and Sakura will share one, and Hinata and Tenten will be sharing the other one. You may use your real first names. But you'll have to use false surnames. Temari and Sakura will be the Kuroki sisters, and Tenten and Hinata will be the Oonishi sisters. The four of you will have to come up with a convincible background story as well."

Temari nodded and picked up one of the folders. She opened it and a picture fell out. The picture was of a boy with dark gray eyes, and dark hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He wore a bored expression and looked as though he were about to fall asleep. "Nara Shikamaru." Temari read. "Seventeen, a heir to the position as head of the Nara clan, incredible strategist."

Anko nodded. "Actually Temari, I was hoping that you would take him. Out of all of them, he's most likely to see through our scheme and since you've been here the longest, you have the most experience with this type of thing."

Temari nodded. "Okay, I don't really care which one I get."

Anko nodded. "Good." She picked up another folder. "This one is Uzumaki Naruto. He's sixteen so he'd be good for either Sakura or Hinata." She glanced at the two girls with a question in her eyes.

Hinata spoke up. "I'll take him I guess. He doesn't look like he'd be too much trouble." Anko nodded and handed her the folder.

Tenten, who had been studying a third folder, turned to Sakura. "I'll take this one if that's okay with you."

Sakura glanced at the boy. He had long black hair and lavender eyes and the name above his picture read, "Hyuga Neji". She shrugged and nodded. "Go ahead. I don't really care which one I get." She picked up the final folder, flipped it open and picked up the picture inside. The boy who stared back at her had raven hair, pale skin and onyx eyes. Sakura could see why he had a lot of girls after him. He was one of the best looking guys she'd ever seen.

"Whoa!" Sakura glanced back to see Temari peering over her shoulder. "That one's hot Pinky. Who is he?"

Sakura glanced at the name. "Uchiha Sasuke. He's okay I guess. But I'll bet he's got an ego to match."

Temari smirked. "Well, knowing you, Sakura, I'm sure you'll fix that. Ne?"

Sakura returned the smirk with a derisive grin of her own. "You know it!"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey everybody! **

**I Just came up with the idea for this fic **

**so ****review and let me know what you think. **

**(Consturctive critisism only please.)**

**Until next time,**

**Yaruhi**


End file.
